To Be Something New
by Michiko Shirokaze
Summary: It's not fun to wake up on a cold floor, and it's definitely not fun waking up and finding out that your're dead. This is exactly what happened to the newly named Hyuuga Keiko. There's one problem: she wasn't suppose to die that day. In order to make up for her accidental death, she is given the option to either move on or be reborn. PARINGS UNDECIDED! Please Review.
1. Prologue: I Meet Death the Ring Master

My head hurts like hell.

I'm lying on the ground, or at least something that felt like the ground. It felt cold and smooth like tile or marble. I try to force myself to move, but I can't so I try to open my eyes. It is incredibly difficult to do so but I somehow manage to do so. The room I'm in looks like a waiting room at a doctor's office. The walls were painted brown and there were several chairs made out of metal. There was a window with an older looking woman behind it. Her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun and round spectacles that framed her cloudy blue eyes.

"Excuse me," I said. "But can you tell me where I am?"

She looked at me over her glasses.

"Go through that door," she ordered pointing to the only door that was in the room.

"But –"

"Just go!"

"Okay, Okay," I muttered. "No need to be so pushy!"

I opened the door slowly, hoping that nothing was going to pop out and grab me. It was a long corridor. It had a gothic design that extremely contrasted with the reception room that I was just in. I close the door behind me and begin to walk down the corridor. As I walked, I admired the architecture of the area I was now in. It was a little strange but I could help but have a sense of wonder fill me. It was beautiful, strange, but beautiful nonetheless. After what felt like a lifetime of walking, I came to a large wooden door that fit the gothic theme perfectly. I put my hands on the door and smiled. I wonder what the next place will look like?

I was not disappointed. The room had a circus theme with all sorts of toys thrown all about the place, clowns painted on the wall, and even a clown car parked in the corner. In the back center of the room, was a white desk decorated with polka dots. Behind the desk, sat a man that was dressed in a white collared shirt with a rainbow colored tie. He reminded me of a "gentleman" from one of those old fashion movies. He had slick back brown hair and warm brown eyes that made you want to trust him.

"Hello Dear!" he cheered; standing up to reveal that he was wearing black slacks. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

I grinned at his enthusiasm and waved.

"Hi!"

"I bet you are wondering where you are right now," he said. "But first, allow me to introduce myself." He gave me a dramatic bow.

"I am Death."

This made my grin completely disappear and I quickly felt dread consume me.

"Death?" I squeaked. He gave me a pitying look.

"Yes, Dear. Death."

"Where am I?" I whispered, looking at the ground as I tried to gather myself.

"You're in the place where souls go once they pass on," he said, a little more subdued than before. My head shot up so I could meet his eyes.

"Pass on!?" I yelled. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm dead?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." I glared at him.

"Prove it!" I dared him. "Prove to me that I'm dead!"

He sighed and shook his head as if he had expected it. He walked back to his desk and beckoned me to follow him. He tapped a place on his desk and a small screen came out. I gaped. Where the heck did that come from?

The screen suddenly turned on and a scene started playing. A girl was walking across the street to reach what looked like a parking garage. I instinctively knew that the girl and I were the same person. As she was crossing, a car came speeding down the road. The girl didn't even see it coming when it hit her. She was slammed into the ground and blood went everywhere.

"You died instantly," Death said softly.

I felt numb and I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I swallowed thickly and took deep breaths. I had to calm down or I was going to pass out.

"So what's going to happen now?" I choked.

"Well, the thing is," he said hesitantly, "You weren't supposed to die there."

"WHAT!" He flinched at my response.

"You see," he responded, "There was a mix up in the paperwork and you got assigned another person's death date."

By the time he finished speaking, I was crying and angry. I had died because some idiot messed up some paperwork! I grabbed the nearest object, a stapler, and chucked it at Death.

"How the hell did that happen?!" He was cowering under my glare.

"It happens sometimes!" he wailed. "I'm sorry!"

I continued to grab for things and throw them at him. I needed some way to get rid of my anger, so why not take it out on the source? He managed to doge a few objects but a few hit him, leaving bruises. Once I finally got all of my anger out, I stopped and smiled a chilling smile at him.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Due to the way you died, you have two choices," he responded. He had recovered completely from my tantrum but seemed a little shaken by my smile. "You can either move on to the afterlife or you can be reborn."

"Reborn?"

"Yes," he said, "Normally you would be given a completely new set of memories and a new body, but in order to make up for the mix up, you will be sent to a body that matches the one you had and you will be able to keep your memories."

I thought about my two choices. On one hand, I could move on and not have to worry about anything else. On the other hand, I could live again. The choice should really be simple, but it's not. I couldn't decide whether or not I actually wanted to live or not. At that thought, I let out a little laugh that surprised Death. I couldn't help it. I mean, really, how many people get to decide whether or not they live again? Not many. I continued to try to decide on what I wanted to do until I finally came to a decision.

"I'm going to go with the rebirth!" I announced.

"Okay!" Death clapped his hands and a mirror appeared on the wall next to us. As soon as it appeared, it began to fog up.

"Just step through this mirror and you will be in the new world!"

I did a double take.

"New world?"

"Yep," he said. "I can't send you back to the world you are from because that could cause suspicion, sorry! But don't worry, I will send you to a world you are familiar with."

I sighed and shook my head as I walked to the mirror. I looked back at Death and smiled.

"The next time we see each other, I will be an old lady who died a natural death."

I jumped into the mirror and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 1: My New Life Begins

**My New Life Begins with a Daring Rescue, New People, and a Confrontation**

When I woke up, I was laying in a super fluffy bed. I didn't want to move but I could hear my alarm clock ringing like crazy. I gabbed my phone and shut off the alarm. It was 6:00 a.m. I force myself to get up and I look around the room. It was pretty plain. The walls were tan with a couple of posters taped to it. I had a desk that was situated underneath the window and a closet that was filled with clothes. I had a couple of outfits that looked like uniforms and a couple of regular outfits. The uniforms looked familiar but I just couldn't place where I had seen it. I put on my plain brown glasses, got out of bed, and went to the desk. There was a calendar and a note.

_Hello,_

_Welcome to your new world! Don't worry about memories or anything like that, you're back story is that you just moved to this town after your dad passed away. You're mom left you in this town so she could work twenty-four/seven and the town is safe enough to leave you by yourself. I would tell you the town's name but I'm sure that when you go to school today, you will figure out where you are. I left a map to the school downstairs in the kitchen. Make sure that you get there by eight! Make sure not to tell ANYONE about me or your visit._

_Good luck Hyuuga Keiko (that's you're new name __J__),_

_Death_

_P.S. I gave you some new…abilities so don't be surprised when they show up!_

Abilities...I have a feeling that I should be slightly bothered by this, but oh well, at least I knew I was in Japan. The calendar that I had said that it was Friday. I gave a sigh of relief; at least I had the weekend to get use to the new place. I went over to the closet and grabbed one of the uniforms and quickly put it on along with a pair of knee high black socks. As soon as I was done, I looked into the full body mirror by the closet and pulled my auburn hair into a low side ponytail. I was a little shocked to see that I now had bangs, but I quickly got over it thinking that they actually looked pretty good. The uniform was a white collared long sleeved shirt with a red bow. Over that was a black sweater-vest that fit me snugly. The uniform with finished off with a brown skirt that was not as long as I wanted it to be, but it would do. I pushed my glasses up and stared into my green eyes.

"Let's do this!" I cheered. I went down stairs and found the map that Death was talking about. It seemed simple enough to follow. I put it down and found something to eat. When I pulled out a chair to sit down at the table, there was a square backpack. I opened it and found that there was an ID card that belonged to me. I read it and stared in disbelief.

_Hyuuga Keiko_

_Student_

_Address: *******_

_Age: 13_

"WHY THE HECK AM I THIRTEEN AGAIN!"

I shoved the card back into the bag and put the bag on the table. I sat down and ate my cereal. Why thirteen? Just, why? I was sixteen when I died, why couldn't I be sixteen when I was reborn? It just wasn't fair! I got back up and put my bowl in the sink, promising myself that I would remember to wash it after school. I went into the bathroom that was downstairs and brushed my teeth and finish getting ready for school. Once I was finished I went upstairs and grabbed everything that I thought that I would need for school. I check the time and it was 7:00 a.m. I went back downstairs and put everything in my bag and went to the door to put my shoes on. Next to my shoes was a box labeled keys. I opened it and grabbed the key that said house.

When I left, I locked the door and put the key in my bag. I started following the map that Death gave me. It was a really nice day, and I couldn't wait to find out where I was. I kept walking until I came to a scene that made me realize where I was.

*bark* *bark*

"HIEEEE!" a boy yelled while cowering in front of a small dog. "GET AWAY!"

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from bursting out laughing. Giggling, I walked up to the dog and started petting it until it stopped barking at the boy.

"How about you go back inside, puppy," I said and gently pushed the canine inside of the gate that it was standing in front of. I turned back to face the cowering boy and offered a hand. He smiled gratefully and took it. I studied his features as I helped him up. He has gravity defying brown hair and warm brown eyes that seemed to hold no negative emotions. He was very feminine and had a bit of a baby face. Overall he was very adorable.

"T-Thank y-you for helping me," he said shyly. I gave him a bright smile.

"No problem!" He looked me over for a second and seemed to calm down a bit.

"My name is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, but most people call me Dame-Tsuna." He looked down after he spoke that last bit. I want to say that I knew who he was and that he wasn't no-good, but I settled for offering him another smile.

"My name's Hyuuga Keiko, but you can call me Kei or Keiko," I responded. "It's nice to meet you Tsuna!" He seemed to brighten up at the fact that I called him "Tsuna". That made me want to become his friend even more. I felt determination course through me and I looked Tsuna in the eyes.

"I just moved to Namimori and I'm on my way to Nami-chu," I said. "Can I walk with you?"

He gave me a million dollar smile and was about to respond when a baby came out from behind him and kicked him into the ground. As Tsuna crumpled on to the ground, the baby landed on the wall that he came from behind. The child was wearing a black suit with an orange tie. He had a fedora with an orange stripe around the base, and there was a green chameleon sitting on the edge of the fedora.

"You should have left by now Dame-Tsuna," the baby said. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at the baby, but it quickly morphed into the smile that I was giving Death after he told me that I had died. It had no effect.

"And who might you be little one?" I asked tightly. The child noticed it but didn't say anything.

"I'm Reborn," he said, "I'm a hitman."

I raised an eyebrow and pretended that I didn't believe what he said. I knew he was dangerous and could be a horrible enemy if made one.

"Is that so?" I replied airily. "Well, I'm pretty sure that you have better things to then."

I helped Tsuna up again and pulled him as I started walking. He seemed shocked at what I was doing but quickly caught up to me so that I wasn't dragging him. I didn't let go of his hand until we reached a four-way intersection where two boys were waiting. One was standing there with a scowl on his face. He had shoulder length silver hair that parted to resemble octopus tentacles and bright green eyes. The other had an easy going smile and deep brown eyes. He was kind of tall and had short black hair that had little spikes.

"Juudaime!" greeted the silver hair boy.

"Yo Tsuna!" greeted the black hair boy.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," Tsuna responded warmly. I smiled at what was going on in front of me. I found it really cute and endearing. Tsuna perked up for a moment and slapped his forehead. I laughed.

"I can't believe I forgot to introduce Hyuuga-san!" he exclaimed. The other two boys seemed to finally notice me. Gokudera scowled at me and Yamamoto kept smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked (read: demanded). All I did was smile and turn to Tsuna. I could tell that it annoyed the silver haired boy to be ignored.

"Tsuna," I said, "I told you to call me Kei or Keiko."

"B-b-but..."

"No buts Tsuna!" I said sternly. "Friends don't call each other by their last names!" This made him blush prettily, and it took all I had not to glomp him right there. I turned to face the others.

"My name is Hyuuga Keiko," I announced. "Any friend of Tsuna is a friend of mine so you can call me Kei or Keiko."

"Haha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," the black haired boy said. "It's nice to meet you Kei!"

"Tch." Gokudera refused to acknowledge me.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna pleaded. I smirked when his scowl faltered.

"Fine," he muttered. "Gokudera Hayato."

"It's nice to meet you Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san," I replied happily. I took my phone out of my bag and looked at the time.

"Uh, Tsuna, how long does it take to get to school?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"Then we might want to run." I showed them the time. It was 7:30 a.m.

"HIEEE!" screeched the brown haired boy, "I DON'T WANT TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH!"

"Bitten to death?" I asked innocently as we all started running.

"Hibari hates it when people break school rules," Yamamoto said as if it explained everything and if I were someone else then it wouldn't have. I nodded to him and we continued running until we reached the school gates. We thought we were safe until we came face to face with the head prefect himself, Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari had short black hair and cold black eyes. He was wearing his usual white shirt and black slacks. His black jacket with his prefect band pinned to the sleeve was draped over his shoulders. Hibari's metal tonfas were out and poised to attack.

"You herbivores were almost late and you're crowding," he said monotonously, his cold eyes piercing us. Even though I knew it wasn't going to help, I walked up to meet the prefect.

"I apologize," I say formally, surprising my new friends, "I'm new to the area and they were making sure that I wouldn't be late."

Hibari studied me for a moment and then raised his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death," he said and swung at me. Something seemed to switch on for me and I ducked. I continued to dodge and I could tell that it was frustrating him, but I refused to be hit with those things. I stepped back to avoid being hit in the stomach and I backed into Gokudera.

"Crap!" I muttered as Hibari aim another hit at my head. I couldn't duck because it would hit Gokudera, so I steeled myself to get hit. I held Hibari's gaze as I waited for impact.

It never came.

Hibari stopped himself right in front of my nose. He pulled back and his tonfas disappeared.

"Hn, go to class," he ordered and walked away coolly. I stepped away from Gokudera, who was now looking at me with a strange glint in his eye, and stood so that I could see all three of them.

"I have a feeling that I just got really lucky!" I exclaimed. Tsuna looked at me in exasperation.

"How the heck can you be so calm?" he asked almost hysterical. I'm wondering the same thing. Normally I would have been hit on the first swing. I am not a very active person, or at least I wasn't. I had a feeling that what just happened has to do with the abilities that Death was talking about, but I couldn't tell them that. Then an idea popped into my head.

"My dad taught me a little self-defense before he passed away," I replied. They flinched.

"S-Sorry Hyuuga-san! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…" Tsuna stuttered. I glared at him, which made him flinch again.

"The only thing that is upsetting me is the fact that you won't call me by my name!" I huffed. "Now say it with me: Keiko"

"K-K-Keiko…-san."

"Keiko."

"K-Keiko…-san."

I sighed knowing that that was the best that I was going to get out of him.

"Well, you guys better go to class or you're going to be late," I said offhandedly. They knew I was right, so we entered the doors together and decided to part ways. Before I turned to leave, Gokudera stopped me saying that he was going to show me the way to the teachers' area. The silence as we were walking was extremely awkward.

"Thank you," Gokudera muttered.

"It wouldn't be right for you to get hit for me." I smiled at him. He blushed and looked away.

"This is the teachers' area," he said. "Consider my debt repaid." I shook my head and looked him in the eyes.

"There was never a debt to repay, Gokudera-san," I said seriously. Then I grinned and said "See ya!"

I walked into the room hoping that I could find someone who could tell me where the heck I was supposed to be for the year.

"Excuse me," said a male voice from behind me. "Are you Hyuuga Keiko-san?"

I turned around to see that it was an older man with short black hair and brown eyes. It was Nezu Dohachiro-sensei.

I bowed and said, "Yes, I'm Hyuuga Keiko."

He seemed pleased at my politeness. If only he knew that I had already murdered him five times in my head already, then he wouldn't have been so pleased.

"I am you're first teacher, Nezu-sensei," he introduced. "You will be in class 1-A."

I gave him a bright smile. 1-A was the class that Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were in! I was happy enough that I was about to start jumping up and down, but I kept myself in check. _Remember Keiko_, I thought, _suck up and all will be good_. He nodded to me. I could tell that he was pleased to have someone who wasn't a delinquent or no-good coming to his class. I held back a sneer. I really don't like Nezu, but I would put up with him if it meant that I was going to be in the same class as them.

He motioned me to follow him. We walked down the hall and up the stairs to the classroom. He told me to stand outside the door and wait for his cue to come in. Once he went in, I let out a sigh. I was really nervous. What if no one liked me? What if I tripped when coming in? What if I screwed up when writing my name on the board? All of these worries swirled through my mind and abruptly came to a halt when I heard Nezu tell me to come in.

I slowly opening the door and walked so that I was standing next to Nezu at the front of the class. I grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write my name. I was amazed at the fact that it seemed to come to me naturally. I guess it was just a perk of being reborn. I still knew English, but it seemed like Japanese had been implanted in my brain. I giggled a little after I finished, feeling a little bit more confident. I turned around and looked for my new friends. The first person I made eye contact with was Yamamoto, who gave me a bright smile. This made me feel more confident.

"My name is Hyuuga Keiko," I said with a slight confidence. I may have felt more confident but that didn't mean that I wasn't felling self-conscience. "I just moved here recently. I hope that we can all get along."

I ended my little introduction with a bow. I raised my head and gave the best smile I could give right now. It was relatively small, but it seemed to do the trick. Most of the class seemed interested in talking with me. I looked around the room to find where there was an empty seat. When I spotted it, my eyes lit up. The only free seat was next to Tsuna! I looked to Nezu with expectance in my eyes. It seemed that he recognized the fact that the only open seat was next to Tsuna. His face held a grimace.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-san," Nezu said, "but the only open seat is next to Dame-Tsuna. Please go sit there."

Everyone but Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera laughed at his remark. Tsuna blushed and tried to hide himself in his desk, Yamamoto frowned, and Gokudera stood up.

"How dare you make fun of Juudaime!" he exclaimed. It seemed like he was about to come up to the front and punch Nezu, but the helpless look from Tsuna make him sit back down with a disgruntled look on his face. Nezu smirked at him and I just couldn't take it anymore. Screw sucking up.

"Nezu-sensei," I said sweetly with a tight smile appearing on my face. "I am perfectly fine sitting next to Tsuna. After all, he was my first friend."

I pivoted on my heel and walked straight to the empty seat, acknowledging Tsuna as soon as I sat down. I giggled at the looks on Tsuna's and Nezu's faces. They both seemed gob smacked that I would stand up for him/Tsuna. A blush soon appeared on Tsuna's face again, but this time he was smiling when he looked down. Nezu's, however, turned into a scowl and I could tell that he had just marked me off of his favorite students list. I was pleased with that fact. I honestly do not care what he thinks of me, but I will not let him hurt Tsuna. My resolve from earlier became stronger. I was definitely going to be there for Tsuna and his friends.

The time passed quickly once Nezu's class was over. Nezu tried to embarrass me by asking a question that was definitely not on a middle school level, but what Nezu didn't know was that I had already taken this science. I walked up to the board confidently and wrote the answer. He gapped at me and told me to sit down with a look of distain on his face. I sat back down and continued writing notes. I was hiding a smug smile.

The next couple of classes were interesting and I actually paid attention during them. Once the bell rang for lunch I stood up and stretched myself out. I was getting tired and I felt like I could eat a horse.

"Keiko-san," said Tsuna hesitantly. "Do you want to come eat lunch with us?"

"Sure! But I need to get something to eat first…"

"Hey!" Yamamoto slung his arm around my shoulders. I was shocked by this and I felt my cheeks start to warm up. "My dad gave me extra food. We can share!"

The thought of sharing food with a boy gave me butterflies in my stomach. I had never been asked by a boy to share food. Is it sad that I felt that I just moved up in life?

"T-Thank you…" Tsuna gave me a weird look and Gokudera scowled and started walking out the door. Yamamoto took his arm and started following Gokudera, the smile never leaving his face. Tsuna and I looked at each other we went off after them. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other before we caught up with them.

"Keiko-san," Tsuna said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

I smiled softly. "No problem."

It was a nice day outside. The sun was out and the breeze was just cold enough to make it the perfect weather to eat outside. We sat on the roof and ate quietly. At first it was weird to be sharing with Yamamoto, but I got over it pretty quickly. I didn't think that I would like sushi, but it was pretty good. The shrimp was my favorite. The other thing that was strange was the fact that it was quiet. I would have expected Yamamoto and Gokudera to start fighting at any moment, but Gokudera was talking to Tsuna animatedly and Yamamoto and I were eating the sushi. I would make a comment here and there about the food, but otherwise, it was peaceful.

SLAM!

"What are you herbivores doing on the roof?" asked the cold prefect. "It's off limits to students."

When Hibari opened the door, I had just put the last piece of sushi that I was going to eat. I swallowed wrong and started coughing. Yamamoto started patting me on the back to stop my coughing. Eventually stopped and looked at Hibari.

"We were just eating," I replied. "We were just leaving."

I didn't want to have any trouble with Hibari. He was the sort of person that I didn't want to have as an enemy. I started getting together what I was eating when I saw Hibari take out his tonfas.

"For crowding," he started. "You will be bitten to death."

He swung one of his tonfa at Tsuna, who was the closest person to him. Tsuna screamed and brought up his hands to block the hit, but Gokudera pulled him out of the way. Before they could get completely out of the way, Hibari swung again and hit Gokudara. Tsuna was sent tumbling into the ground, but Gokudera managed to stay up right.

"Bastard!" Gokudera yelled. All I could do was stand there and watch as Gokudera pulled out his dynamite sticks. "Bring it on!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, stop!" Tsuna begged but it fell on deaf ears. I took a glance at Yamamoto. His eyes seemed to get sharper but the smile was still there.

"Maa, Maa," said Yamamoto pleasantly. Though he was being his usual cheerful self, I could tell that he knew this was serious as he stood between Hibari and Gokudera. "You need to settle down. We were just leaving Hibari."

Hibari didn't even bother with answering him when he starting attacking Yamamoto. Yamamoto continued to dodge until he stumbled over something. Hibari now had his opening. Tired of just standing there, I ran to Yamamoto and pushed him out of the way. The tonfa hit me on my left shoulder.

I cried out in pain, holding my shoulder as I stumbled away from the black haired prefect. I looked Hibari in the eyes.

"We were just leaving Hibari-san," I said clenching my teeth in pain. "Lunch is almost over and we don't want to be late to class."

Hibari examined me and lowered his tonfas. He turned around and walked back to the rooftop door.

"Don't be late to class or I'll bite you to death."

We were able to make it back to class with time to spare. Tsuna kept giving me looks that told me that he was worried about me. I gave him what was hopefully a reassuring smile, but I'm pretty sure that it came out as a grimace. My shoulder really hurt and I wouldn't be surprised if something was broken. I was lucky that I am right handed so I was able to take notes in class. Once the bell to announce that school was over rang, my three friends came to my desk.

"K-Keiko-san," Tsuna said in a worried tone. "You should go see the nurse."

"I'm okay," I replied. "I just need to walk it off."

Gokudera scoffed, "Just go see nurse stupid woman."

I glared at him for calling me that name, and then a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"I will go to the nurse," I said, "If you call me by my given name, Gokudera-san."

"No way!"

"Then I'm not going."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and seemed to be silently begging him to give in. The moment Tsuna did that, I knew that I had won.

"F-Fine," the silver haired boy mumbled. "Keiko…"

I smiled brightly and stood up while grabbing my bag.

"Well," I started, "Show me the way!"

Tsuna sighed in relief and we left the classroom for the nurse's office. It was a short walk to the office, and Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were the first ones to enter. The only person that was in the room was a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing white slack and a white lab coat with a black dress shirt with a purple tie underneath it.

"Shamal-sensei," said Tsuna, "We need your help."

"You know that I don't treat males," responded the doctor airily as he took another puff of the cigarette that he had in his hand. Apparently he hadn't noticed me, so I decided to change that.

"Excuse me," I said. "I need you to look at my left shoulder."

Hearts seemed to form in his eyes as finally noticed that I was standing behind the boys.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Anything for a lady such as yourself!"

I smiled and sat down on one of the beds. He better not try anything.

He put pressure on different parts of my shoulder. As he was doing this he had a creepy smile on his face that made me want to smack him, and if I didn't need to know what happened to my shoulder, I would have. He continued to put pressure in different places until one of his hands…drifted…a bit. I used my good hand to knock his away. I smiled sweetly, yet chillingly, at him. You could feel the temperature in the room drop.

"Be careful where you put your hands, sensei," I said. "You could end up losing one."

Dr. Shamal shivered and the three boys started snickering. The doctor backed away and gave a nervous smile.

"Well," he responded. "Nothing is broken, but you will have a nice bruise there for a while. Ice it a couple times a day and you should be fine."

I thanked him and skipped out of the office, a dark air still around me. I could hear footsteps behind me so I could tell that the boys had followed me out. I slowed down as we reached the gates so that we could walk together. The boys were still snickering about had just happened.

The walk back to my house was interesting. I talked with Tsuna the whole time, and Yamamoto tries, and failed, to start a conversation with Gokudera.

"Hey, Keiko-san," Tsuna said abruptly. "We're were going to go do something tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Definitely!" I answered. Tsuna smiled brightly at me, clearly happy that I had said yes. Eventually we made it to the intersection where Gokudera and Yamamoto had to leave. Yamamoto said goodbye to us both and ran off in the direction of his home, while Gokudera cheerfully said goodbye to Tsuna and just kind of glanced at me before leaving.

Tsuna and I continued walking together until we reached his house.

"See you tomorrow," I said as we stood in front of the gate to his house.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"What time should I be hear?"

"About 9 o'clock," answered a very familiar voice. It was Reborn. He was in the same outfit as he was before, but this time he had floated down from above in a small, green hot air balloon.

"Hello again Reborn," I greeted.

"Ciaossu."

"I take it you did some very important hitman things today," I said in a tone that sounded teasing. I knew Reborn could tell that I was faking innocence, but he didn't act on it. He just started at me with his round black eyes.

"Of course."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

I turned to face Tsuna.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 9," I said and then started jogging in the direction of my house. Before I turned the corner, I turned around and waved goodbye to Tsuna and Reborn.


End file.
